Haunted: The Link Between Her Past And Present
by Sins.And.Echos
Summary: Why does the Morrígan hate humans so much? Some of the Dark Fae have no problem with them, look at Vex. And what happens if someone had interfered with the Morrígan's attack on Kenzi? Someone who should have been dead? Rated T for language and some violence.
1. Haunting Familiarities

**AN: I do not own Lost Girl, Kenzi or the Morrígan. What I do own are the small bits of original plot and Gwendolynn. Thanks for reading.**

Evony smiled as she readied her strike. Finally that little human pet of the thorn in her side succubus would be gone. She paused, taking in the fear in the girl's eyes. She knew the human was doing her best to hide it but it still was there betrayed by small tremors and wide eyes. Evony tasted the sweet revenge on her tongue as Kenzi flinched away from her. Just as her strike was about to land, a shadow appeared in her peripheral vision, followed by a primal cry.  
"Not my sister you bitch!"  
The Morrígan was knocked off her feet, away from her captive. She hit the floor, all air draining from her lungs. Her vision blurred, and she struggled against losing consciousness. It was a losing battle however, and the blackness soon over took her. As she slipped away, one face stuck in her mind. One face that couldn't exist here in this place and one that would never defend a human. Not after what had happened.

_Two girls sit side by side their legs dangling over the edge of a cliff, staring at the waves crashing on to the beach a few hundred yards below them. One whispered in the other's ear and both burst into a fit of giggles. A wind whipped up, tearing at petticoats and whisping hair in all directions._  
_"Dear cousin, what do you think of le Pays des Hautes Falaises? Isn't it the most breathtaking place you have ever been?" The dark haired girl inquires in lyrical French. The girl sitting beside her gives a smile, showing pointed canines. "It is lovely and so nice of you Marquises to take me in." The smile grows cold and melts into a frown "It does mean so much to me, after you know." Both girls feel the chill in the conversation and thoughts turn to the casualties of the war between Light and Dark. Not as many died anymore but the second girl had lost both parents, two of the strongest advocates for the reunion of the two sides. After all they presented a strong case, two long time enemies now together and deeply in love. They doted upon their daughter when they were alive. Now she was alone in the world, bouncing between sides, without anchor. However the young Marquise girl was her closest friend and she did enjoy her time with her._  
_Evony tries to cheer her friend up, get her head out of the memories that still haunted her. The other girl's face relaxes back into a smile and their pleasant day resumes._  
_But perfection cannot last, and soon a crunch behind the girls tells them that they have company. Both turn around and exchange looks, it appeared that some boys had decided to join in on the party. Worse yet they were human, creatures that were well below the status of the two Fae girls._  
_"Look here boys, two fine ladies out on their own. Now why would such a thing be? Maybe we should keep them company." One of the young men says lewdly, looking at the others who chuckle and close in. The girls both quickly get to their feet, backing away until the meet the edge of the cliff. Halting, their eyes flash with fear as the men close in, hands greedily reaching trying to catch hold of something. Adrenaline surges through Evony's limbs as she pushes past the boys, spurred on by their rough shouts. Fear drove her away, and she ran. She had thought that her friend's hand was in hers but as she turned after a few yards of running saw that it was not true. The boys clustered around the other girl, advancing on her. She continued to back up until one step slipped. She had gone too far and the rock had crumbled beneath her. She seemed to be suspended in the air for a second, and looked directly at Evony with sad eyes before plummeting down into the waves below._  
_"Gwendolynn!" She screamed through tears, bringing the boys' attention back to her. She turned and ran before they could gather their wits. Now was not the time to cry, she would wait until she was safe to mourn. As she ran to the safety of the town and the Dark Fae, Evony made a vow. Never again would a human get the better of her, and never again would she lose someone that close. Her heart hardened that day, and it was those events that made her the ruthless Morrígan she was._


	2. Protecting Family

**AN: Hey guys. I posted this first because the positive reviews and encouragement got me through these last few weeks. I have been having a rough couple of weeks due to a family tragedy and you all have really helped me cope. So thank you for both the support and the love. I really didn't expect many to follow this story.**  
**Sins and Echos**  
**PS I have a question for the readers, seeing as I am going to send Kenzi to the Druid, what kind of Fae should she become if at all? Seraphina's Fae outcome is already determined, I think. Also I know I can never do Kenzi justice but any advice would help.**

**I do not own Lost Girl or any of the characters except for Gwendolynn/ Seraphina. Sorry for the shortness of it all. I wanted to get something up for you guys.**

* * *

She looked up from where her trajectory had carried her and the strange woman who had been attacking her sister. The woman's shoulder had managed to push all air out of her lungs as she landed. However the girl had maintained her consciousness and turned to her wide eyed sister. "Hey Kenz," she managed to get out between gasps "You look surprised to see me."  
"Surprised? I will show you surprised Fi! I thought I told you to stay away from this, I told you this was to dangerous for you!" Kenzi's eyes betrayed the sisterly anger her face was showing, they held relief. "Ludmila told you where I was didn't she?"  
Serafina rolled her eyes but nodded, "I shouldn't have had to go to Aunt Ludmila for information though. I have a right to know where my older sister is after all. Also Kenz, Baba Yaga really? You know that is some dumb shit to mess with. You alright in the head?" She makes a pointed look at the scene around them, finally rising from her seated position beside the Morrígan. "Seriously, I thought you had a new partner and were lying low. Unless you burned them ... is this woman who I just tackled this Bo of yours? You can't risk losing another partner, you will gain a reputation on the streets that even a wig and an alias can't easily erase."  
"Fi how could you ever think this was Bo? This woman is a bitch of the highest degree. May I introduce you to the Morrígan of the Dark Fae?" Kenzi scoffed at the prone figure next to her sibling. Seraphina walked over to Kenzi, only now taking note of the other Fae in the room. She brazenly addressed him "Are we going to have problems or are you going to leave my sister alone?" He shook his head, clearly used to his stature doing the talking for him. "No ma'am" he responds meekly, and Seraphina nods taking not that this man was more passive than his physique let on. Poor guy, both she and Kenz could be a lot to handle at times and they were both getting rather riled up right now. After all the situation wasn't the best, and despite everything Kenzi was still being the protective older sister which drove Seraphina insane. Still now was not the time for hotheadedness as the situation could change at any moment with the waking of the Morrígan.  
"Kenz, think we should get going? I don't really relish the idea of being here when your friend over there wakes up. I don't think we would get along very well." Seraphina joked as she nodded toward the exit. Kenzi takes one last look around the room, her eyes lighting on the Morrígan. She looks between Seraphina and the musclebound elephant in the room. "Who are you anyway? Are you going to side with us or the woman on the floor?" The man looked at the two humans for a while before answering, "My name is Bruce. The Morrígan will probably jail me for letting that one in anyways so I think I am with you. You seem like more friendly people." Seraphina notes his look at Kenzi and hides a smile, "Then it is all settled. Let's head out." Kenzi and Bruce head out of the Dahl, quietly talking. Seraphina takes no notice, chalking it up to planning of what to do next.  
"I have to say, she had some schwet shoes despite how despicable she seems." Seraphina says to herself as she looks back as she exits the room.


End file.
